


Благоухание

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У носа Уотсона не самое лучшее утро. Холмс не может понять, из-за чего вся эта суета.





	Благоухание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189479) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 

– Доброе утро, Холмс, – поздоровавшись, я в некотором замешательстве сморщил нос из-за того, что воздух в гостиной отличался от привычного. – _Чёрт возьми_, что за странный запах?

Я только что вошёл в нашу гостиную, вернувшись с утренней газетой, купленной на углу Бейкер-стрит. Холмс уже сидел за столом со своей чашкой кофе. Подняв голову, он удивлённо заморгал и осторожно принюхался.

– Я ничего не чувствую, – ответил он. – Что именно вы обнаружили? Кстати, и вам доброе утро.

– Это очень остроумно, – сказал я, размахивая руками в попытке разогнать запах. – Жуткое сочетание ароматов лепестков розы и рахат-лукума. Во время моего непродолжительного отсутствия сюда приходила женщина, Холмс?

Холмс с досадой цокнул. – Не будьте смешным, Уотсон, вас не было всего десять минут. Женщине потребуется почти половина этого времени, чтобы просто подняться по семнадцати ступенькам, со всеми их нелепыми юбками вокруг лодыжек. А потом в два раза больше времени, чтобы просто представиться и сообщить, какое сегодня прекрасное утро – будто я не могу представить себе этого факта. Женщины тратят столько времени просто на то, чтобы _болтать_ ни о чём и обо всём. Если бы я родился женщиной, я уверен, что сошёл бы с ума от звука своего голоса. Итак, нет. Здесь не было ни одной женщины, и у меня нет ни малейшего представления о том, что попало вам в ноздри сегодня утром, мой дорогой друг.

Нахмурившись, я начал кружить по комнате, принюхиваясь, как фоксхаунд*. Наблюдая за мной, Холмс продолжал пить свой кофе.

– Дайте мне газету, – попросил он, – на следующем круге, когда будете находиться ближе всего к столу.

Я положил газету на стол рядом с локтем друга. А потом я принюхался.

– Холмс! – воскликнул я. – Это вы!

– Конечно, это я, – раздражённо ответил он. – Я всегда был собой, сколько себя помню.

– Нет, – возразил я. – Я имею в виду, этот любопытный запах – он исходит от вас.

– Конечно, нет.

– Боюсь, что это так, Холмс.

Подняв руку, Холмс принюхался. А потом он нахмурился.

– О, – выдохнул он.

– Холмс, что вы сделали?

– У меня... сегодня утром я принял ванну, – осторожно ответил он.

Я сел напротив друга, и посмотрел на него со всей серьёзностью.

– Вы довольно часто принимаете ванну утром. Она никогда не оказывала на вас такого неприятного эффекта. Это всё?

Холмс стиснул зубы. – Возможно, я нанёс на локти немного лосьона.

– На _локти_?

– Да.

– Запах такой сильный, будто вы нанесли лосьон не только на локти, Холмс. Вы споткнулись и упали в него?

Вскочив со стула, Холмс бросился к противоположной стене комнаты, после чего, шумно вдохнув, зажёг сигарету. Последовавшая за этим волна запаха была такой, что её с трудом выдержал мой нос, но я вынес всю тяжесть нападения, лишь едва заметно поморщившись. Я был весьма озадачен поведением моего друга сегодня утром. На протяжении многих лет я привык к его многочисленным эксцентричным привычкам и особенностям поведения, но это был совершенно новый прецедент.

– Я открою окно, Холмс, – предложил я. Я услышал возбуждённый вздох позади меня, а когда он снова взял в руки чашку кофе, меня накрыла ещё одна волна запаха.

– Ваша чрезмерная реакция ужасна, Уотсон, – сказал аромат.

Вдохнув прохладный воздух, я обернулся.

– Пожалуйста, поговорите со мной, – попросил я.

– После утренней ванны я использовал лосьон. Я думал, что это будет приятно. – Холмс остановился на мгновение, нагло проигнорировав моё легкомысленное фырканье, прежде чем продолжить. – Кожа на одном из локтей ощущалась довольно... грубой. Лосьон смягчает кожу. Возможно, я переборщил.

– Вы нанесли дамский ароматный увлажняющий лосьон на себя с ног до головы, и не остановились, чтобы рассмотреть возможные последствия?

– Лосьон – не дамский, – ответил Холмс; его голос становился всё выше по мере роста ажитации. – Он – для _джентльменов_.

Я не смог удержаться от смеха. Холмс смотрел на меня обиженно, и это заставило меня засмеяться ещё громче. Мои плечи дрожали. Я схватился за спинку стула, чтобы не упасть.

– Джентльменский лосьон не должен пахнуть розами или рахат-лукумом, Холмс, старина. Мне очень хотелось бы взглянуть на эту бутылку, если вы не возражаете?

– Я возражаю, – отрезал Холмс довольно невежливо. Я сделал всё возможное, чтобы не взорваться новым приступом смеха. Наблюдая за тем, как мой друг потягивал кофе, я искал доказательства, не сделал ли тот с собой что-нибудь ещё. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня.

– В любом случае, это лучше, чем пахнуть капустой или конским навозом, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Полагаю, что я если выйду на улицу и покатаюсь в канавах в течение пяти минут, прежде чем вернуться домой, это вас успокоит?

– Отчасти, Холмс. Я уверен, что запах исчезнет в ближайшие час или два. Если мы будем держать вас подальше от кого-либо с чувствительными ноздрями на этот период времени, всё будет в порядке. Вы использовали что-нибудь ещё?

– Возможно, я добавил ещё дополнительно одеколона.

Я неверяще хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Вы добавили розу и рахат-лукум ароматного _одеколона_ поверх роз и рахат-лукума увлажняющего дамского лосьона, и подумали, что это будет хорошей идеей, да?

– Нет, нет, нет! – Холмс топнул ногой. – Это – не _дамский_ лосьон. Ох... Я устал от этого, и я собираюсь принять ещё одну ванну.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал я, когда Холмс направился в ванную. – Я надеюсь, что у нас нет мыла с ароматом розы и рахат-лукума, иначе эта сага будет продолжаться весь день.

Через тридцать минут Холмс вышел из своей спальни, румяный и, конечно, наверняка очень чистый. Он снова сел за стол. Он вызывающе посмотрел на меня, будто я собирался по этому поводу высказаться отрицательно.

– Я рад сообщить вам, что вы больше не пахнете ни цветочным магазином, ни кондитерской лавкой, Холмс, – сказал я, аплодируя ему. Он ответил на это кривой улыбкой.

– Я больше не совершу эту ошибку, – сообщил он, – и я, возможно, больше никогда не притронусь к рахат-лукуму.

– Почему вы должны этого захотеть, когда вы и так достаточно сладкий, – улыбнулся я.

Холмс запустил мне в голову подушку с кресла, но мне удалось от неё увернуться.

***

* – Английский фоксхаунд, или английская паратая гончая, или английская лисья гончая, или парфорсная лисья гончая – порода гончих собак, выведенная в Великобритании для парфорсной охоты. Парфорсная охота – вид охоты с гончими собаками, которые гонят зверей до их полного изнеможения. Разводят эти собак преимущественно в Европе, а также в Соединённых Штатах Америки и Канаде.


End file.
